Big Shit Poppin' (Do It)
| Format = | Recorded = 2007 | Genre = Hip hop | Length = 4:47 (album version) 4:00 (eadio edit) | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Mannie Fresh | Last single = "We Takin' Over" (2007) | This single = "Big Shit Poppin' (Do It)" (2007) | Next single = "You Know What It Is" (2007) }} "Big Shit Poppin' (Do It)" (edited for radio as "Big Things Poppin' (Do It)") is a song by American hip hop recording artist T.I., released on May 29, 2007 as the lead single from his fifth album T.I. vs. T.I.P. (2007). The song was produced by Mannie Fresh. The song was listed as no. 66 on Rolling Stone s "The 100 Best Songs of 2007" list. Release The song leaked on April 14, 2007 on numerous P2P file-sharing sites. "Big Shit Poppin (Do It)", debuted at number thirty-nine on Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart on April 26, 2007. On May 22, the single was released on the iTunes Store and the rest of the album was made available for pre-order. Background The single samples a guitar riff from the song "Top Gun Anthem," the theme of the 1986 film Top Gun. "Big Things Poppin' (Do It)" is used with alternative lyrics as the theme song to an ESPN SportsCenter special known as the "Who's Now?" series, which was aired throughout the summer of 2007. The song is featured in the multiplayer online casual rhythm game DANCE! Online. The song is used in the Wayans brothers' 2009 parody film Dance Flick. The single was performed at the 2007 BET Awards and at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards. The single won the award for Hot Ringtone at the 2007 BET Hip Hop Awards. Remixes The official remix was produced by Grand Hustle in-house production duo Nard & B, and was billed as the "Grand Hustle Remix". The remix features guest appearances from Grand Hustle artists Big Kuntry King, Alfamega (former artist), Mac Boney and JR Get Money (former artist). The song was later remixed by American rappers Cassidy, Fabolous and Swizz Beatz. Chart performance The single debuted at number 30 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart on June 9, 2007 and went on to peak at number nine.Jonathan Cohen, "Rihanna, Shop Boyz Rocket To The Top Of Hot 100", Billboard.com, May 20, 2010. On the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs it reached #7. The song reached number two on the Billboard Hot Rap Tracks. As of August 2011, the song has sold over 1,000,000 digital downloads in the US alone. The single debuted at number twenty-one in New Zealand and peaked at number eight. It was the first solo chart entry by T.I. in New Zealand. It was certified Gold by RIANZ on August 23, 2009, selling over 7,500 copies. Weekly charts Track listings Promo CD single # Clean version #dirty, dirty # Instrumental Vinyl ;Side A #Amended version #Instrumental ;Side B #Explicit version #Acapella References External links * Video shooting in Atlanta Category:2007 singles Category:Grand Hustle Records singles Category:T.I. songs Category:Songs written by T.I. Category:Song recordings produced by Mannie Fresh Category:Music videos directed by Erik White Category:Songs written by Harold Faltermeyer Category:2007 songs